


The Red Lion

by mymhilda



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Nonbinary Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Other, Post-Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC, Yuri Rarepair Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymhilda/pseuds/mymhilda
Summary: Yuri has absolutely no plans to go to the ball. But when Dimitri asks them for a dance, well...maybe they can at least spare that.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Red Lion

Anything the surface brewed up creeped down into Abyss eventually—like a persistent ray of sunshine shining into a room that all but snuffed it out.  
  
Usually, it’s something boring, like a fishing event, or something more sinister, like the Death Knight incident. That was...unpleasant, to say the least. All those knights in Abyss... Ugh.  
  
But luckily, this time, it wasn’t anything like that. Thank goodness. No, instead, it’s something Yuri personally found exhausting.  
  
A ‘grand’ ball. Oh, it sounded so thrilling! ...Or so Constance said, anyway. Yuri couldn’t possibly care less about it all. The dispossessed young woman boasted so loudly about how she’d be sneaking in that Yuri almost half-worried she’d be caught.  
  
Well, at least if she was, she wouldn’t be alone. Balthus would be going too, apparently. He said it was the perfect time to scope out the best fighters, when they were all gathered in one place.  
  
Hapi and themself, though? Count them out. Nothing sounded more wretched to Yuri that night than dancing in a crowd of strangers. And Hapi? She was promised sweets snuck back to Abyss from Constance, so there was no way she was going.  
  
Just another boring night, so far as they were concerned. Perhaps one for the Savage—  
  
An abrupt knock at their door snaps them out of their thoughts. Who could that possibly be? They heave a sigh, and get up off their bed, curiously opening the door.  
  
...  
  
Well.  
  
They don’t know who they expected to see, but the _crown prince of Faerghus_ wasn’t exactly at the top of their list.  
  
Sure, it wasn’t the first time they spoke, but it wasn’t exactly every day they got the chance to. Being a surfacer, well...that was where the prince stayed. Atop the surface, with his housemates and friends.  
  
...Well, aside from that time with Aelfric. That was the first time he found himself down here, and Yuri was happy that he made his way down here so many more times afterwards. Oh, they remember the baffled expression he wore when he explored around Abyss for the first time far too well. It’s enough to bring a little grin to their face.  
  
The prince, though? Well, he’s certainly not making that face now, but he is terribly red. There’s a pause, and then, from behind his back, he pulls out a bouquet—viscaria flowers. What did these mean again?  
  
“Y-Yuri,” the prince greets, a small, shy smile tugging at his lips. “I am...not quite sure if you’ve heard, being from Abyss, but on the surface, we’re—”  
  
“I know,” Yuri interjects, carefully taking the flowers from him. “There’s a ball going on soon, yeah? Don’t tell me you’re asking me to be your date, blue jay.”  
  
Dimitri sputters, and _wow,_ Yuri’s pretty sure they haven’t seen shades of red quite like _that_ before. “N-no, I would not dare ask that of you. As prince, I expect to be quite busy that evening—it would be unfair to leave you, only to dance with someone else.”  
  
Yuri tilts their head, humming curiously. “Then you brought me flowers because...?”  
  
The prince is clearly using up all of his willpower _not_ to break eye contact which—oh no, is _really_ cute. “I... I ask that, if you’re not busy, you’d share a dance with me that night.”  
  
A dance? With him? Yuri parts their mouth to speak, but he quickly jumps in with a rushed, “O-of course, you have no obligation to join me, if you do not wish to! But I would be honored to have the chance, if you’d allow me.”  
  
He’s always so...heartfelt. So sincere. And so na ï ve, to be asking them of all people for a dance. They weren’t the person his eyes told them he thought they were.  
  
Someone like him shouldn’t be down in Abyss, and certainly not with them. They should reject him and let him find someone else to dance with. Someone better.  
  
...Yes, that’s what they should have done. But their more selfish side whispers, ‘ _What’s one dance?’_  
  
Before they know it, they’re chuckling, arming themself with that killer smirk of theirs. “Sure, sure. Why not. But don’t expect me down in that stuffy old ballroom.”  
  
Nothing sounds more hideous than dancing in a bright place like that.  
  
Having their bit of fun with him, they oh so casually dance their index finger down beneath his chin, gently tilting it up. “When you’re sick of it all, meet me at the Goddess Tower. I’ll be waiting~”  
  
Just that is enough to make him freeze up for a moment, and _wow,_ his face was _still_ growing hotter, somehow. It’s adorable.  
  
He clears his throat, recomposing himself before sparing a terse, “Thank you,” gently prying himself away and starting off back towards the surface.  
  
With him gone, Yuri’s eyes fall back down to the flowers he’d given them. ...Ah, that’s right. Viscaria flowers meant, ‘Will you dance with me?’  
  
So he’d thought this down to even the flowers he wanted to give them, huh? He’s got it bad.  
  
Yuri chuckles to themself, closing the door behind them and stepping back into their room. An empty bottle courtesy of Balthus would house the bouquet for now. Luckily, that man doesn’t leave a drop behind. Not even of the most astringent of drinks.  
  
It’s...nostalgic, housing such beautiful flowers in their room. And to think he really did go to such lengths to pick this out, just for...  
  
... _them_.  
  
Oh.  
  
Oh no. Why is their face getting so hot all of a sudden? Ugh, they hope it doesn’t match his in color now.  
  
...How sly. To think he’d crawl his way into their heart that easily. Of course, they did always think he was cute, but—  
  
Oh, quit it, Yuri. This is no time to get tripped up by feelings like... Like _these_ .  
  
They don’t dare put a name to them. Not like this. Not when it’s _him_ . ...Oh, what are they doing, getting carried away like this? There’s no way someone like the _crown prince_ himself would want to go as far as they fret he will with them, anyway.  
  
Yuri groans. Their room feels...so much more stuffier than before, now. Best to get out of here, at least just for a bit. Can’t keep work waiting much longer.  
  
...But damn. What in the hell did they just get themself tangled up in now?  
  


* * *

  
  
Turns out that when you’re _stupidly_ unprepared for something, a week can pass by fast. Funny how that works. It never does that when you’re actually prepared for whatever waits at the end of it.  
  
A dance. Somehow, out of all the people he could have asked, _they_ were the one Dimitri asked. It made their heart flutter, like they were a schoolchild going on a date. But this one...it’s far from the kind where they’re trying to get something out of someone. No, no—this is different. It’s real, it’s genuine, and it gets Yuri all kinds of nervous and giddy.  
  
...And here they thought they left their heart somewhere in a ditch. How annoying that it only kept crawling back to haunt them.  
  
Who knows? Maybe tonight would be good for them. The half of their heart that’s giddy is what’s making the corner of their lips twitch up in excitement. After all, it’s Dimitri, and he’s cute, and he wanted to dance with _them,_ of all people!  
  
But...the other half of their heart is horrified, sending an anxious wave of butterflies rushing through their stomach and chasing their smile away.  
  
It’s Dimitri, and he’s cute...and he wanted to dance with _them,_ of all people.  
  
Ugh. Okay, no need to fret. Come on—you’re _Yuri Leclerc_ , the dashing underground lord that’s charmed countless nobles. What’s so different about this one?  
  
...Well for one, this one’s coming with his heart in his hands, and not hidden away beneath layers upon layers of wickedness and deceit. He’s kind, and genuine, and...  
  
Okay—bad idea continuing this train of thought. Best to just focus on their makeup. They’re almost done, after all, and they look as charming as ever. A perfect mask.  
  
“Yuri-bird.”  
  
Oh, they _jump,_ and the spoolie they were holding dashed a bit of mascara onto the side of their eye. Did they forget to lock the door? Ugh, that’s a first. They really were more nervous than they realized... At least it’s just Hapi, though.  
  
“Hapi... You really gave me a start there,” they chuckle, using their thumb to gently wipe the mascara away. “So? What’s up? Did you need something?”  
  
“Well, yeah, but...huh. Never seen you this frazzled before.” She gives a small, restrained smile—yet it’s the kind they know is meant to be smug, teasing.  
  
“Oh, please. I’m not frazzled.”  
  
“You sure? The amount of times I’ve seen you jump like that, I could count on one hand.” Yuri opens their mouth to speak, but before they can, she adds on, “No, scratch that—less than one hand, if you don’t count the Demonic Beasts.”  
  
Well. That’s less than great for instilling the confidence that he wouldn’t notice, but they’d laugh it off anyway. Which, judging by the way her smile tentatively spread, was just what she wanted to hear.  
  
“Did you just come here to make fun of me?” they tease, and oh, actually, pink lipstick would compliment this mascara much nicer, wouldn’t it? Better get on that.  
  
“Nah. I wouldn’t do that before your big night.” Yuri hums in affirmation, waiting for her to continue as they wiped their lips clean. “I just wanted to say that I hope you and Didi have a nice time. He looked so happy when he left the other day, you know.”  
  
“...Mhm.” They work fast, deft fingers painting their lips the new shade of pink. Perfect. “He’s cute. You had to see the shade of red he turned just from asking me to dance, heh.”  
  
...Ack—it made them feel funny just remembering it.  
  
“Oh, I can imagine. Just don’t go teasing him too much, alright? You’d probably kill him.”  
  
They both laugh, and Yuri simply gives a, “Yeah...” in reply.  
  
After that, there’s a small pause. Until, with a moment of hesitation...they decide to ask what’s on their mind.  
  
“...Hey, Hapi? Did he really look _that_ pleased when leaving the other day?”  
  
“Oh yeah,” she replies, and that smile grows ever wider. How rare. “He had this goofy grin on his face. Pretty sure I’ve never seen him _that_ happy before.”  
  
Relief washes through their body, and they heave out a sigh. There’s the confidence they needed.  
  
“Thanks, Hapi. And hey,” they grin, putting away their scattered makeup, “if he really doesn’t show, I’ll find us something to drink from town. The good stuff.”  
  
“Sweet. Now I’m almost hoping he doesn’t show.”  
  
Yuri laughs, and for the first time tonight...they finally feel like themself again. Sharp, charming, and ready to get out there and dance.  
  
“Oh, but I’m sure he will. And you know what? Even if he does, I’ll take a little detour into town, and we can talk about my night over a drink or two.”  
  
Hapi smiles, “Thanks, Yuri-bird. I’ll look forward to it.”  
  


* * *

  
  
The Goddess Tower. Even they’ve got to admit, it’s really pretty. The balcony stretched out to the stars, twinkling in the night sky. From here, they feel so close...and it’s almost sickeningly romantic. No wonder why it’s such a hot spot for lovers to meet up.  
  
Wasn’t there something about wishes coming true here, too? If only something like that was true. Then maybe their own dream...  
  
...No. Can’t get distracted. Dimitri should be arriving soon.  
  
A minute passes. Then five. Anxiously, they play with the tie around their neck, adjusting it, as if it were off in some way in the first place. When was the last time they were actually excited to dress up like this? Hell, they took out some of their best makeup for this. Not to mention the suit. Goddess knows how long it’s been since they’ve worn this.  
  
What a damn fool they were, worrying what he’d think of it all. Like some sort of kid... But it’s oddly nostalgic, too.  
  
“My apologies for taking so long,” greets the prince, snapping them out of their thoughts. He’s a bit out of breath, but he’s quick to recover, striding closer to them. With him closer, Yuri catches the fatigue in his gaze, and they offer him a grin.  
  
“Well. Someone certainly looks tired. Just how long did they keep you?” Yuri teases.  
  
Dimitri laughs, fixing an out-of-place strand of hair. “Not all too long, in all honesty. But I’ll admit... It has been so long since I’ve danced at an event like this that it is...a bit stifling.”  
  
The rogue chuckles, offering out their hand. “I hope that doesn’t mean you’re too tired to spare one last dance for me, blue jay.”  
  
Dimitri smiles, cautious as he takes their hand in his own. “Of course not. Please, follow my lead.”  
  
A step forward, and the prince sets a cautious hand on their waist. Following his cue, Yuri sets one on his shoulder, keeping their hands joined together. Then, he begins leading them in dance, using the faint music still playing in the distance as a guide.  
  
One step, two steps, melting into dance. Dimitri moves a bit closer. Yuri doesn’t seem to mind.  
  
Three steps, four steps, and Yuri smiles, entangling their fingers together. The prince turns that adorable shade of red once again, and Yuri can’t help but take in the way it accentuates his features. Across his cheekbones, to even the tip of his nose, he really is handsome.  
  
“You’re cute all red like that,” Yuri states with a grin, and oh, there he goes again, turning shades of red only now familiar to the rogue.  
  
Dimitri stammers, before finally getting out, “I-I believe the cute one is you, with your own cheeks as pink as they are.”  
  
Were they blushing? No, they couldn’t be.  
  
He continues, “Or perhaps beautiful would be more apt a word?”  
  
...Okay, so maybe they _were_ blushing. And here they thought little comments like that wouldn’t trip them up anymore.  
  
“You know,” they start, giving his hand a little squeeze. “I don’t think anyone’s made my heart race the way you are right now.”  
  
How easily he crumbles at such simple words. They feel the way his movements grow inattentive, nearly stepping on their foot, as if he hadn’t had this dance practiced one-hundred times over.  
  
His mouth parts as if he were about to speak...but he closes it soon after, settling for a nod instead. He’s nervous, that much is obvious. It’s endearing.  
  
Just a bit more, and maybe Yuri would finally truly understand why Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd was such an enigma to them.  
  
“...So why did you call me out here tonight, blue jay? You know, in all the excitement, I lost my chance to ask.”  
  
“Oh, I...” Dimitri clears his throat, recomposing himself. “If I may speak freely... Earlier, when I asked you to dance, I...truly did want to ask you on a date.”  
  


Well, that much was pretty obvious. But still...  
  
“...Why me? Don’t tell me you’ve fallen for my charms, friend.”  
  
“B-because, I...” There’s a cautious pause. He searches for the words, and once he has them, he offers an earnest smile. The kind that makes Yuri’s heart stutter.  
  
“When we initially found our way down into Abyss, I will admit, I had no idea what to make of you at first. Dangerous, cunning...and charming, of course, as well. Not to say that any of those are bad traits! I, er...w-well, I suppose to mean to say that I...”  
  
His slowing movements finally come to a halt, and he swallows, giving a careful, gentle squeeze to their still-joined hands. “I found you a fascinating person then, and I find you an even more fascinating person now. So if you are free, I ask that you’d consider...” He pauses, then restarts his sentence, “N-no, rather, I mean, if you’d care to, we can...”  
  
It’s hard to keep their pounding heart under control in this situation. But if they cut through his words, and they’re getting all of this correctly...  
  
Then the kiss they pressed against his cheek would give him their answer before they finally found their own words to speak.  
  
“Yes, Dimitri. I’ll go on a date with you.”  
  
Even now, after all the colors that they’d watched blossom on the lion’s cheeks... It seemed that there were still shades of red that Yuri had yet to see.


End file.
